Fortunes Of The Phoenix Revisited
by ReaperHunter000
Summary: Two brothers from a pack to the far west have been chased off by a dangerous renegade named Ricoh. Midnight, the older holds a special power that keeps balance in the world and isn't even aware of it. After the packs start to fall into war, can Midnight learn to control his abilities and destroy the one thing in the universe that he fears most? Lemons later on, Midnight X Lilly
1. Chapter 1: Harsh Beginings

**Chapter 1: Harsh Beginnings**

**Authors Note – Well guys, since this was my first A&O fanfiction, I've been looking over it and decided it's time to give this story a little 'polishing' if you will. I'm re-naming most of the chapters but the characters will remain the same. Plus I have updated my name since posting and I want to try a little more with symbolism. I really hope you enjoy this version as you did the original.**

Nothing is quite as painful, sometimes, as being bound by earthly chains and living as both a condemned and a worshiped soul. The constant willingness to lay your life down for another just so that you may spread your own wings and soar away from all of the problems you've been tangled inside of and forced to endure like barbs in your sides. What binds us here can sometimes be a fear of what lies beyond and losing all the things we've fought for. Ironically these vines are fragile and can be broken at the flick of a claw, ending a life that so desperately tried to cling on. But there are also vines that hold back weak spirits, those who pray countless nights in the hopes that their sands of time will drain, and they will perish. Sadly though, their prayers go unanswered and they remain among the living as shallow forms of their once confident and gay pasts.

Such was the life of a dark mass of fur that was now teetering on the edge of a void of inescapable claws and fangs attempting to tear his being to thin shreds. He was a wolf born on this day three years prior to what is happening now and was raised in a 'royal' family to his content. His father and mother were the noble leaders of a very southern pack that had been passed down through generations. They worshiped a god named Pyro, the king of all phoenixes and while they had a great deal of respect for the entity, there was always an underlying scent of fear and resentment lingering in the air.

But this was not our pursued. He sensed something different about the god, something closer to himself, as if he had been wrapped in the arms, or more so the wings, of Pyro. He often wondered if this was what the rest of his pack felt, but could never quite muster the question without getting sidetracked by some outside force. His father often told him that he was always too distant from himself and needed to come back down to Earth and keep his mind out of the clouds.

_"Midnight pay attention, if you ever want to have any hopes of taking over the pack you need to learn what I have to teach you,"_

_ "But papa, I don't like always having to learn stuff, why can't I go out and play with the other pups,"_

_ "Because you were born into a higher purpose than that son, you are special in many ways that I cannot tell you right now. One day though, the time will come when you are asked to step into my position and take control of the pack and protect it from those who wish to harm our way of—MIDNIGHT PAY ATTENTION FOR GOODNESS SAKE," but the pups mind was already gone, floating around in the whispering winds, drifting between hidden rays of sunlight. There was a bird overhead, and its eyes were fixated right on the younger giving him the sensation that something more than a hawk was watching him._

That day it was bright and sunny with only a few patches of anticipated rain, but today, that rain was pouring all around him. It drowned out every single inch of his figure and would sometimes become strong enough to block out his vision. When he was blinded he would always recount the time he spent with his father learning the things he needed for life in the pack. But even more than that, he remembered his brother.

"Don't worry Alcanus, I'm going to find you," he whispered inaudibly to himself. Any other day he could have just gone to see his brother like anyone else in the pack. But this time it was different. Today he and his brother had been separated on their morning patrol and forced to complete opposite ends of the packs territory, little did they know their lives were about to change forever, but by the end they would both be dead.

As soon as Midnight had met up with another patrol of wolves, his own friends jumped him and tried to kill him. Leading them was his father Pykros. Had he not been trained so well, he would have been killed almost instantly, but he slipped away virtually unscathed, but he feared that the same thing had happened to Alcanus. He forced his way through the forest, pushing the bushes out of his way as fast as he could.

"Midnight, what are you doing over here? Is something wrong?" Alcanus asked. His cherry red fur gleamed dimly in the mid-afternoon sun and his hazel eyes fell into worry and fear.

"Alcanus, we have to go now," Midnight urged.

"Where are we going what happened?" Alcanus asked.

"Away, I just got attacked by dad and that new-comer Ricoh," Midnight explained choking back tears.

"WHAT-"

"Hush, we can't draw attention this way, I'm hoping I lost them through the forest but they will be able to track our scents," Midnight glanced quickly over his shoulder to see if he was being followed and pushed Alcanus forward. Alcanus took the hint and joined his brother in a brisk, almost deadly silent slither through the forest, running towards the western edge of the territory.

"Midnight, why can't we just go around the territory, it would be a lot safer that way," Alcanus asked.

"We can't do that, we'd be passing through other packs and we don't want any more problems right now, at least to the west we'll be safe, I hope," Midnight said keeping out an observant eye for anyone who might try to attack them. As far as he knew, there was no one to the west of their pack, and if there was maybe they would at least shelter them.

Midnight felt as though he was losing his mind, every snapping twig and rustling leaf sent his field of vision scattering across the dense thicket of wilderness. IT was as if a massive paranoia was creeping over him and he couldn't stop it. But behind it all was something more sinister. It was a feeling that he hadn't felt since he saw the hawk all those years ago. Something about seeing that hawk had made him uneasy, and now that feeling was back. It's like some observing eye was still watching over him.

"Midnight, wait up, I can't run as far as you can," Alcanus panted. Midnight slowed down and eventually stopped for his brother to catch his breath. Alcanus was an alpha, but he just barely made it through alpha school, and probably wouldn't have without his brother's encouragement and help. Midnight, on the other hand was above that, or so he was told by his father. He never really tried for his abilities; they just sort of came naturally, something that Alcanus envied.

"How much further," Alcanus panted as he leaned down to a small creek and started to lap up some water.

"Shouldn't be too much farther, through these trees should be another-" before Midnight could even finish his statement something slammed into his side sending him rolling through the creek and into a large oak tree. Midnight shook his head and looked around for his attacker. Across from him, facing down Alcanus, was a grey hulking omega.

"Alcanus, Midnight, I can't let you two go any farther, I'm sorry, but Ricoh ordered all of us to stop you," growled his seemingly shallow and fragile voice.

"You don't have to do this, you have your own free will don't you," Alcanus shouted at him but he would not listen to reason.

"No, it does have to be this way, and if I don't kill you Ricoh will just wind up killing all of us," the fear was more apparent in that statement than in the previous. Almost instantly he leapt towards Alcanus who attempted to roll out of the way, but got caught right in the middle of the evasion. The attacker's jaws slammed down tightly onto his thin neck.

"NO," Midnight's claws sank into the omegas side and he pulled him from his wounded brother. His long fangs sank into the foes neck, right above his shoulder blades causing him to yelp in pain. Midnight didn't let go until he felt the body go limp.

"Alcanus, you're going to be alright," Midnight whispered to his brother as he grabbed a few herbs in his muzzle and started to mend his brother's wounds. The bleeding stopped eventually and Midnight used some water from the creek to wash away the blood and lifted Alcanus onto his shoulders.

"Midnight, I can walk, I'm fine," Alcanus insisted.

"No you're not, _he _bit you near your jugular, you're lucky he didn't pierce it, but you're still bleeding, I'm not a healer but I did what I could to stop the bleeding for now," there was a silence that passed between them for a moment before Alcanus finally spoke.

"Don't say it like that; Terry was a friend to both of us,"

"At one point he may have been, but right now he's the enemy, and if he is the enemy I must show no mercy," Midnight argued grimly.

"Midnight, how can you say that,"

"Because emotional ties weigh us down too much, especially if you're ever having to find someone you hold close. You're the only person I hold close anymore, and that's because you're my brother," there was no response from Alcanus. Midnight looked back to see his brother unconscious, loss of blood causing shock to set in.

Midnight drew a nervous and shaky breath as he picked up the pace and really started sprinting towards the edge of the territory. He could feel Alcanus' breath grow shallow against his back and his heart started racing. He pushed himself to go faster and faster, the sounds of howls growing softer behind him as the sun started to fall in the sky. Soon the full moon was up and a new sound began to fill the air. It was howling, but it wasn't threatening, it was gentle and light in the air. The scent of a new territory filled his nose and his heart skipped a beat, he didn't know how these wolves would react to two strangers barging in, would they take advantage of Alcanus' wound? Or would they help the two brothers. Then everything turned to pain.

Midnight's paw slammed head on into a rock and he tripped, rolling, and finally hitting his head into another rock. The last thing he could see was the full moon slowly fading as his eyes closed. His mind raced as he tried to force himself awake, but his body wouldn't respond. Alcanus was beside him, a pool of blood forming around him and Midnight just gave in to the darkness. He didn't know if he would ever wake up, or what would happen when he did. But he did know one thing.

His entire pack was after him, trying to kill him and his brother. He promised himself that if he did wake up, he would have to completely change the story. He couldn't let anyone know what truly happened to them and he would have to make sure Alcanus was following the same story. The sound of howling grew closer, and rustling bushes filled his ears before a light ringing and then nothing. Midnight, was now dead.

**End of Chapter 1; please be sure to leave a review letting me know what you liked and what you didn't. Thanks for reading.**

**RH000**


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

**Chapter 2: Reborn**

**Authors Note – Alright the reconstruction of Fortunes of the Phoenix is now in full swing and I'm hoping you guys are as excited as I am about it. Enjoy.**

Midnight dreamt in his unconscious state. He saw the hawk circling above him as he ran through the forest. Behind him a pure sheet of ice covered every inch of land dropping it to a cold he had never before experienced even in the harshest of winter. There was a sinister laughter that echoed, shaking the ice almost to the point where it would crack. Midnight looked over his shoulder right as the hawk swooped down and dove straight for him. Then he woke up slowly.

He could barely open his eyes enough to see there was a wolf standing guard in from of him. The wolf was very impressive, his frame full of muscle and his body cloaked in a dark black fur that faded to silver in his chest. A long black mane flowed over his shoulders and a pair of golden eyes that looked straight into his Midnight's soul almost concealed a stripe of black that streaked over his cheeks and to his nose. He was emotionless, but clearly noticed that Midnight was awake.

"You're finally awake," his voice was calming, yet held authority. _Maybe he's the pack leader._ Midnight thought to himself as he tried to sit up.

"Easy there, you're still weak so don't push yourself," the wolf said jumping over to help Midnight sit up.

"Ah- w-what happened," Midnight asked weakly.

"Don't know for sure, when we found you, you were on the ground with a big cut on your head. Had another wolf with you bleeding through the throat,"

"That's my brother," Midnight said almost as if on cue.

"Probably why he kept asking for you,"

"He was asking for me?"

"Yeah, he was knocked out though; guess he was just having a dream, which means you must be Midnight,"

"Yeah, he's my brother Alcanus,"

"I'm Hutch by the way, and you two definitely aren't from the east, not with fur like that,"

"Which brings me to my first question, where exactly are you from," the question came from a taller, more lightly colored wolf with striking blue eyes. His voice was broken and rugged but Midnight knew it was full of wisdom.

"Sir," Hutch bowed respectfully as the elder entered into the den with them and sat beside of Hutch.

"Hutch makes a point, your fur is to dark to be an eastern wolves, you're a western wolf, but not from these parts. I want to know what's going on here," he demanded. Midnight shrugged nervously and tried to think of a way around the truth, but he was taught not to lie.

"Me and my brother come from a pack west of here called 'The Phoenix' and believe me, we meant no harm. A few months ago an outsider named Ricoh came to the pack looking for a place to live. I don't know what he did but somehow he's convinced everyone to kill me and my brother, including our pack leader and father. We got jumped trying to escape but managed to wiggle away, which is why Alcanus has a wound on his throat. I didn't think there were any other packs in this area which is why I came this way. All I wanted was to find help for my brother," Midnight explained. The two didn't seem too impressed but bought into what he told them.

"I see, well even if you are lying with your injuries you'd be no threat. I'm going to allow you to stay, for now," the older turned to Hutch "Hutch I want you and Draco to keep an eye on the two."

"Yes sir," Hutch said standing up straight in attention and bowing his head.

"I know I can count on you," he said standing and turning to walk out but stopped and turned back to Midnight.

"By the way, I'm Winston, the pack leader, and I know that your name is Midnight," he said before walking out with what looked like a slight smile.

"I know he can be a little intimidating, but Winston is a real softy once you get to know him," Hutch said relaxing from his alert state. Midnight smiled slightly, but he wasn't big on conversation, and it appeared Hutch wasn't either.

"How long was I out," Midnight asked finally.

"Not too long, just a couple of hours, which is surprising considering hat cut on your head looked pretty bad. I'm assuming you carried your brother all the way from your pack so you must be either an Alpha or a Beta," Hutch asked.

"Well, not exactly, my pack has a position called Primus, which is above everything but pack leader. That's what I am," Midnight said proudly.

"Well I suppose every pack is different. Does your pack allow the intermarriage of Alphas and Omegas," Hutch asked curiously.

"Yeah, my dad said it was healthy for the pack, although it doesn't really matter because our Omegas are just as strong as our Alphas, just not as serious," Hutch turned his head in surprise.

"You train your Omegas to fight and hunt," Hutch asked in surprise.

"Of course, don't you," Hutch had to resist the urge to break out laughing.

"Come here for a second," Hutch said walking over to the edge of the den. Midnight followed and as he approached the edge he saw a group of wolves rolling around laughing and acting completely unorthodox.

"Wow, you guys are allowed to have fun," Midnight asked.

"We all are, but some of us just don't enjoy it as much as the others. But I suppose without Omegas to relieve stress things would get pretty boring around here," Midnight watched them almost as if he were hypnotized by the tantalizing urge to go and join them.

"Weren't you allowed to play," Hutch asked watching him.

"No, I always watched the other pups but my dad would never let me join them. He said I could never be distracted by things such as fun or love," Midnight said shaking his head and grimacing at the game.

"You couldn't even fall in love," Hutch asked in shock.

"No, that was restricted to the Primus, the only person I was allowed to care for was my brother Alcanus, and my parents," Midnight hesitated on the term parents but Hutch didn't want to say anything.

"Did your parents force you into your position," Midnight asked. Hutch sighed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't know, for most of my life I've been an orphan. My dad died the day I was born and my mom was killed while I was at alpha school. Winston and his mate Eve have been the only parents I've known. Especially Winston, he taught me almost everything I know," Hutch explained. Midnight could hear the sorrow in his voice but Hutch didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry to hear about that, but I guess from pain grows strength," Midnight said and Hutch smiled.

"But don't forget pain dwells in the darkness, and darkness is a very, very cold place,"

Hours passed and the two talked back and forth about themselves before out in the distance they could make out a group of figures walking towards them. Midnight recognized Alcanus almost immediately, but the females were completely new. Two of them were golden, one older than the other, both with hazel eyes. The third, however, was white as snow and her violet eyes penetrated through the darkness. Suddenly, Midnight felt something he had never known before.

"Hello Hutch dear, and you must be Midnight," said the oldest as they approached the den.

"Good afternoon Eve, Kate, Lilly," Hutch said bowing to each one of them respectfully. _Lilly_ Midnight sighed in his mind. She was beautiful, more beautiful than any other wolf he had ever seen. He shook his head quickly and shrugged off the feeling. He wasn't supposed to feel whatever that was.

"Hello, and yes I'm Midnight, I promise you me and my brother mean no harm," Midnight said respectfully but Eve giggled at him as she sat Alcanus, who was still unconscious, down in the back of the den.

"I should expect not, especially not in the condition you're in," Eve smiled but Midnight didn't see it. He did, however, notice Lilly trying to subtly hide her blushes.

"No you boys get plenty of rest, if you ever need anything please let us know," she said and the group was gone as fast as they arrived. Hutch smiled at Midnight and laughed softly.

"I saw you checking out Lilly," Hutch laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not allowed to love," Midnight protested.

"I didn't say anything about love, you just proved my point," Hutch laughed harder.

"Ok fine, I was checking her out," Midnight admitted blushing.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Lilly is probably the hottest girl in the pack. And just so you know, she's single," Hutch whispered.

"Well," Midnight bit his lip but shook his head "no, no I can't fall in love,"

"Not to pressure you or anything, but this isn't your pack. Here you can fall in love, even if she is an Omega. You should talk to her; I saw her checking you out as well,"

Midnight could feel something in him change. The realization that he wasn't home was finally sinking in. No longer did he have to follow those stupid rules. Here he could do what he wanted. And he wanted Lilly.

**Authors Note – Alright end of chapter 2 and I hope the fan base keeps growing. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you guys think. And a little forewarning, there will be lemons in later chapters, unlike the original. So if you don't like it I'm sorry, you don't have to read it. **

**RH000**


	3. Chater 3: New Life

**Chapter 3: A New Life**

Through most of the night Hutch and Midnight became more acquainted with one another. But eventually the two had to go to sleep, they needed their rest. That night, Midnight slept more calmly than he ever had in his entire life. There was no nightmare, nothing to shock him awake, just peace and tranquility. But eventually even peace must come to an end.

The sun invaded the small den and rudely shined onto Midnights face and woke him. His emerald green eyes slowly opened and he yawned widely. At the edge of the den Alcanus was already awake, talking with Hutch and another wolf. Midnight remembered Winston mentioning a wolf named Draco that would watch over them along side Hutch. This must have been him, but he wasn't exactly what Hutch expected.

He wasn't as ruggedly built as Hutch was; he shared more of a resemblance to Alcanus with the exception of his dulled grey fur. He turned to Midnight with his hazel colored eyes and gave a half attempted smile. It wasn't exactly reassuring that he liked Midnight, in fact Midnight was almost sure that he resented the fact he was even there, but Midnight tried to make it look like he was happy to see him.

"Midnight," cried Alcanus excitedly as he noticed his brother and rushed to nuzzle him warmly.

"It's good to see you're alright Alcanus," Midnight said with a smile and nuzzled Alcanus.

"You to brother, I was really worried about you," Alcanus said and Midnight noticed a tear that tried to escape but Alcanus concealed it in his red fur.

"You must be Draco," said Midnight turning to the tan male. He turned back with a stern look, this time without a smile, and this time there was a certain seriousness about him.

"Yeah, I'm Draco, and you're Midnight," he paused and looked over Midnight very intensely "you don't look as tough as Winston made you sound."

"What's that supposed to mean," Midnight growled taking the insult straight to heart. He couldn't stand it when someone would insult his strength, especially directly to his face.

"I'm just saying Winston made you sound a lot more intimidating. Hutch you can bring these two to the hunting grounds, I'm going on down before Kat has time to complain," he said walking off in a huff.

"What's his problem," Midnight snapped loud enough for Draco to hear but he ignored the comment.

"Don't let him get to you; he just doesn't like it when he finds someone who might be stronger than him. That's how he was around me for a long time, until he finally realized he wasn't going to be able to beat me, so he lightened up a little bit. Not exactly someone easy to get along with," Hutch explained.

"He mentioned the hunting grounds, does that mean that we're going hunting with you," Alcanus asked.

"Yes it does. Normally we would wait a while before throwing new comers in with us, but we're a little short on help lately so we figured you guys could pitch in," Hutch answered.

"I'd love to join you," Midnight said with a sinister grin. _I'll go, so I can show that little punk who he's dealing with_ he chuckled to himself.

"I'm up for it," Alcanus added wagging his tail around like an excited pup.

"Great, but I'll warn you now, our past couple of hunts have been ruined by a group of eastern wolves. Just try and watch out for them, they're a real nuisance and Winston says if it keeps happening he's going to declare war on them," Hutch explained but Midnight zoned out at the word 'war'. Once he heard it all he could feel was a giant chill race down his spine causing him to shiver. He saw visions of horrible things, wolves at each other's throats, clawing each other to ribbons. In the middle of it was that same damned hawk that seemed to be following him no matter where he went.

"You alright brother," Alcanus asked snapping Midnight back to reality.

"Yeah, fine, just zoned out for a second," Midnight said with a smile.

"Well we better get headed towards the hunting grounds; it's always a good idea to get there early. It makes it easier to set up an ambush before the caribous show up," Hutch said stretching his legs. Midnight and Alcanus nodded and the three ventured out into the wilderness. The two brothers instantly fell into shock at the abundance of beauty that surrounded them. The grass was so green and lush, the trees were covered with leaves, and flowers bloomed like wildfire.

"My god, it's absolutely beautiful here," Midnight said in amazement as he looked around at the spectacular landscape.

"It's nothing like this where we come from," Alcanus added also in shock at the bounty of wonders.

"What do you mean," Hutch asked curiously. Both of their smiles faded and they shrugged as though the thoughts made them uncomfortable.

"Well, for the most part our landscape was destroyed by fires. There are trees and a few flowers, but we never hear birds chirping, or squirrels, or any kind of smaller creatures. We're lucky to get a few deer a week in the conditions," Midnight said as he remembered how many times he had to tell his father that they had failed to bring down anything.

"Then why did you never leave," Hutch asked as if it was such a simple solution.

"Our dad wouldn't allow it. He always said that the land was sacred to our pack, I don't really see what was so special about it myself, nothing but rocks," Alcanus cringed as he thought back.

"In my opinion your father was a real-"

"LOOK OUT," called a shout. Before Midnight or Alcanus could react Hutch tackled them both, pushing them out of the path of a hollowed log that was split n half and loaded with wolves. It whizzed by so fast that Midnight couldn't tell what had even happened until the log crashed, spilling the four wolves across the ground.

"HUMPRHEY HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US," Hutch shouted angrily at one of the wolves. Midnight helped Alcanus to his feet and the two watched what was going on. Humphrey sat upright as his head spun and he had a goofy smile across his face.

"Oh calm down Hutch, we were going to miss you," Humphrey laughed.

"Well if you didn't notice you almost hit the two newcomers," Hutch growled as he motioned towards Midnight and Alcanus. Humphrey looked back at them and his smile faded.

"Oh, oops, sorry guys," Humphrey said apologetically.

"No big deal," Midnight said coming up beside Hutch.

"Actually I'm kind of curious, what on Earth was that," Alcanus asked with a hint of excitement.

"That was log sledding, invented by yours truly," Humphrey said taking a courteous bow.

"Humphrey, I know you're not as fit as the rest of the Alphas, but you could at least try to act like one," Hutch grumbled and turned to walk away. Humphrey looked disappointed until Alcanus rushed over to him.

"Hey Humphrey, you _have _to let me try that sometime," he whispered excitedly before rushing to catch up with Midnight and Hutch. No sooner had he caught up than they came across a group of wolves sitting around, Draco being one of them.

"So they actually had the courage to show up," he laughed causing Midnight to shoot him a death glare. Before he could say anything a golden female walked up to him and smiled, he remembered her, she was Kate.

"Hey guys, glad you could join us, I'm kinda curious to see how good you can hunt,"

"I'm curious to see if they _can_ hunt," Draco laughed and once again Midnight started to stand up for himself but Kate stopped him.

"Draco you seriously need an attitude adjustment, you wanna be stuck on patrol again," she threatened and he looked away stubbornly.

"Anyway, Midnight you can be hunting partners with me, Percy you can have Alcanus, and Draco you with Hutch,"

"Aw yeah come here new guy," said a dark grey wolf who gave Alcanus an enthusiastic head-butt which Alcanus was more than happy to return, leaving them both laughing.

"Looks like Alcanus made a friend," Midnight laughed causing Kate to giggle.

"Alright so here's what's going to happen. Draco and Hutch, you guys take the south end of the valley; try to cut them off as best you can. Me and Midnight will take the left flank, Percy and Alcanus the right and wait for my signal to attack," Kate explained.

"Yeah right flank," Percy shouted as he and Alcanus exchanged another head-butt at which Midnight couldn't help but laugh. After they had collected themselves enough they snuck through the tall grass to their respective positions. Midnight pressed his body as flat to the ground as he could and moved so swiftly it was like he practically slithered across the ground. Several times he had to stop and wait on Kate who was having a hard time keeping up with him. Finally they found a good spot to hunker down and give the others time to get in their positions.

"Fresh caribou," Midnight whispered as he eyed the herd causing his stomach to growl slightly.

"I'll let you lead, I'll take your back," Kate said as she let Midnight creep a little ahead of her.

"I'm ready," Midnight growled. Kate nodded and whistled as Midnight sprang forward and approached herd at breakneck speeds. His sleek form sliced through the grass flawlessly without making the slightest rustle. Before the herd managed to pick up on him it was too late. He exploded from the grass in an instant and landed straight on top of a large buck. His razor sharp claws sliced into its sides as his jaws clamped into its throat.

From his position high upon the hillside Winston could watch the events unfold. He sat with Eve who was leaning her head in his shoulders. He had decided to watch in on today's hunt in case more eastern wolves decided to show up. He was unaware that Midnight and Alcanus were joining them, but he was glad they did, he was curious as to how they had been trained.

"He's pretty impressive," Eve commented and Winston nodded in agreement.

"Very impressive," Winston added "We may want to keep them around for a little longer."

As Midnight finally brought down the buck he turned his attention to the rest of the herd who were now starting to scatter. Percy and Alcanus wasted no time in capturing one on their side and Midnight started running alongside the mass to lead them straight for Hutch and Draco. He managed to keep any stragglers from going too far to the side with a snarl and they ran straight into Hutch and Draco.

Hutch jumped out of nowhere and landed right on top of the closes caribou but Draco darted straight for a larger buck towards the middle. Midnight saw this and knew instantly he was trying to show off. But it was going to get him killed, so Midnight dove in to assist him. As Midnight drew close to Draco's side, he growled and tried to run ahead of Midnight.

"Get out of here, I can handle it," Draco growled.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, in case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a herd of charging caribou," Midnight shouted back.

"I said I can handle it," Draco shouted as he pounced and landed on the back of the caribou he'd been chasing. Unfortunately his claws didn't have time to latch into the bucks sides and he was instantly knocked off. He fell onto the ground with a painful 'thud' and the rest of the herd came rushing straight towards him.

"Look out," Midnight shouted as he jumped over to Draco and pulled him out of the way. Midnight slammed them against the side of the mountain as the caribou trampled by in a frenzy. Hours seemed to pass before the end of the pack finally ran by and Midnight could release his grip. Draco was speechless, and his expression told that he was in pure shock. Midnight was also shaken, but he was fine.

"Are you al-"

"Can it, I told you I had it why didn't you just back down," Draco shouted, interrupting Midnight. By this time the rest of the hunting party arrived and were terrified that one of them had been injured.

"What happened," Kate asked panting frantically.

"Wise guy here decided to be the hero, I could've had that fucking kill if he wouldn't have distracted me," Draco growled which enraged Midnight.

"Hey watch it buddy I just saved your life," Midnight snapped and Draco butted his head into Midnight's.

"Saved it? You damn near ended it,"

"Alright that's enough," Winston shouted as he made his way towards the group. They all looked relieved to see him, except for Draco who was less than thrilled knowing he was about to be scolded.

"Well, looks like we can finally eat again. That was some top notch work out there from all of you. As for you Draco, I saw what happened. You should be very thankful that Midnight was there to save you, had it not been for him you'd not be standing right now if you were even still alive. Now, get the kill back to the pack and no fighting," Winston ordered. They all nodded and Midnight walked alongside Kate while Hutch dealt with Draco.

"That was amazing, I've never seen someone take down a buck that size that fast, by themselves," she complimented and Midnight smiled.

"It was nothing,"

"Yeah we're eating good tonight," Percy shouted in excitement as he and Alcanus shared a head-butt causing Midnight to laugh.

"I think your brother is going to do just fine," Kate giggled. Midnight smiled but a cold chill started to run down his back. He felt as though something was watching him, something dark. He turned his head to the forest and spotted a large hawk perched on a branch, but it was different from any other hawk he had ever seen. It was about twice as tall with feathers that tailed into sharp spike-like points. Its eyes glowed a menacing shade of blood red and its body was coal black with stripes of purple all around. Its beak managed a twisted smile as it glared straight into Midnight's eyes and a voice filled his head.

_"It seems as though you escaped my talons once again," _the voice chuckled in his head, deep and icy, almost as if it could shatter at any moment _"we will meet again very soon."_

"Hey Midnight, you alright," Kate asked in concern. Midnight realized that he had stopped walking and when he looked back for the hawk, it was gone. Had it just been his imagination?

"Yeah, fine, sorry I was just thinking about Draco," he lied.

"Ah don't let him get to you, he's just jealous that you're stronger than he is," Kate laughed but Midnight hardly paid attention. He still felt that icy chill in his spine, he felt a storm brewing, a bad one.

**Authors Note – Okay I just want to apologize for the lack of updates. Due to a summer program I'm enrolled in I've barely had any time to work on any of the fanfics or anything else in my personal life. I'm doing the best I can and if you're fed up, I just want to say I'm sorry.**


End file.
